Future Fairy Tail & The 7 Deadly Sins
by Natsuki-sama
Summary: Fairy Tail's future kids come back from 13 years from the future to help defend all of Fiore from Zeref's 7 sins. Contains NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, MiraxFreed, LaLi,ElfEver,and HaChar.
1. Chapter 1 13 Years

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! If I did all of the pairings would be perfectly clear. Anyway, to the story!

* * *

Deep in the Magnolia City Woods was a blond middle aged woman who was running desperately through them and getting cut or scratched every so often by

stray branch or twig. She was already heavily injured from the battle she snuck away from and these trees didn't really help her situation. Cuts, bruises, dirt

and blood caked her entire body but she still ran. Soft whimpers were heard and the woman began patting the back of a small body she was carrying. right

there in her arms was a small and cute pink hair girl. The little girl wasn't as damaged as the woman but if any of her cuts were to get infected it would mean

trouble. Still, the woman could not afford to slow down, too much was at risk, she urged herself to keep moving at full speed until she came to "that" place. The

woods then grew denser and there were many more trees now which made the ride harsher for the small girl and in time she began to cry. Finally upon

arriving to "that" place the woman set the girl down and whistled a small ten other children and an exceed came out of their hiding places. The woman then

unhooked a silver key from her waist and chanted, "gate of the clock key, I summon thee, Horologium!" Her hair swished back and forth as a strong wind blew

and revealed a grandfather clock. A huge magic circle then appeared and the children huddled inside the magic circle, they grabbed each others hands and

unleashed their magical energy. The blond woman chanted a few small magic words and with a near silent goodbye she sent the children and the clock off. She

sighed, wiped her tears and turned around to face her own battle. A battle that meant certain death if the children failed.

~13 years earlier~

It was just a regular day at Fairy Tail Guild. The whole guild decided to throw a random party for no reason at all! Lucy was avoiding the flying objects that

Gray, Natsu, Erza and Elfman were throwing at each other and Juvia was on the sidelines cheering Gray on. Romeo and Wendy were enjoying a small chat and

Levy was in a corner trying to read a book but Gajeel kept on bothering her. Sadly Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe were out on a mission and were missing

the party. Meanwhile the Stauss sisters were trying to think up of way to make Happy and Charles an item. Yes it was just a normal day at Fairy Tail Guild. At

least until a giant magic circle appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the guild! When the light disappeared there was a bundle of kids and an exceed on the

floor. "Oh my God, Wendy! Hurry we need you!" Lucy said as she examined the kids. The entire guild stopped what they were doing and surrounded the

passed out children. Then the little pink haired girl from before opened her eyes slightly, looked up at Lucy and whispered "Mommy? Y-yay, we...made...it..."

and fainted. "Who are they?" Juvia asked " Do you know them Lucy-san?" "No, I've never met them before..." Lucy responded. "They're injured we have to

take them to the ,"Mira said as she pointed to the shoulder of the pink haired child where an authentic pink Fairy Tail symbol was, "they belong in Fairy Tail

Guild."

* * *

DunDunDuuuuuun! So there's the first chapter, I sorta got bored with my first story and I decided to take a little break from it so I'm sorry. anyway I'm working on some other ones now so I'll post these and when I more ideas and inspiration I'll go back to the first. Sooooo BYEBYE FOR NOW!


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Generation

Disclaimer! I don't own FT no matter how much I want to :(

Two days after the weird kids showed up at the guild they were still asleep in the infirmary. The small pink hair girl then started to wake up. Looking around the room she called out, "Nii-chan? Where are you? Nii-chan?""Over here!" a salmon haired boy replied as he got out of bed. "You okay? Anything hurt?" "Nope!" the little girl replied shaking her head back and forth. "What about you Nii-chan?" "A few scratches won't hurt me!" he said with a smile. Just as they were going to wake up the other kids, Wendy came through the door with a bowl of fruit, white towel rags and a small bucket of water. "Oh! You're awake!" she said then she yelled out the door into the guild and said, "Minna, they're awake now!" Within the minute the whole guild was flooding the infirmary and with all the ruckus they made, they woke up the other kids. When Wendy realized what she did she began bowing up and down saying, "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I didn't mean to wake the rest of you up!" Then a girl around Wendy's age with green hair said "It's okay Wendy-san, we needed to wake up soon anyway." "Yes," a white haired look alike said, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Just then Kianna pushed through the crowd and said "Minna! Jellal Laxus and the Raijinshu are here!" "JELLAL?!" Erza and a blue haired girl exclaimed. Then the little girl rushed out the infirmary and went into the guild to see Jellal. "What are you doing here?" Erza said when she saw him. But, before he could answer her the blue haired girl jumped into his arms and said "Dad! You're alive! I've missed you! Dad!" When she looked up to his face she revealed a tattoo marked on her face identical to Jellal's. "D-daddy?!" Erza stuttered, "I-i see, you have a d-daughter..."

"What?! No, I don't know who this is! I'm as surprised as you are!" Jellal said as he tried to explain it to a now depressed Erza. "Oh yeah!," the pink haired boy from before said, " since we don't exist in this time they wouldn't know who we are!" "Well we did go back 13 years." the green haired maiden said with a smile.

"You came back from 13 years in the future?!" the guild exclaimed. "AYE SIR!" the children and exceed said. The seemingly oldest girls stepped up and said "It would be easier to introduce ourselves first." Then the one with white hair said "I am Fukiko Justine,12 years old, Midori's twin sister and I use Take Over: Satan Soul magic." Then the one with green hair said, "Midori Justine. I'm 12 years old and use Runes magic and we are the daughters of Freed and Mirajane Justine."

"I have twin daughters with Mira?!" Freed exclaimed. For a moment the entire male population of Fairy Tail went to congratulate him and telling him how lucky he is to have a girl like Mira. Then Midori said "Remember Tou-san, we are supposed to be born next year so you might want to hurry!"

Just then another girl slightly younger than the Justine twins stepped up and said, "I'm Eiko Strauss. I'm 11 years old and I am a Take Over mage. Only child of Elfman and Evergreen Strauss."

"I knew it!" Bixlow said. "I knew they would get together! Now where's my winning bids?" And after he got around 500 jewels, the blue haired girl on Jellal's lap stood up and said "My name is Ayame Fernandez. I use Re-Quip magic and I'm 9 years old. Only daughter of Jellal and Erza Fernandez." "W-w-we h-h-have a-a-a d-d-d-d-daughter?" Erza said in disbelief and embarrassment. "Yup. And I'm living proof of it Mom." Ayame said.

Then two boys stepped up to introduce themselves. The one with black hair was first "I'm Ryuu Redfox. 8 years old and Iron Dragonslayer." Then the one with blue hair said "Ryo Redfox. 8 years old and I'm an Iron Dragonslayer too. And this is Reina." He said as he and Ryuu moved apart to reveal a small girl that shared a striking resemblance to Levy but with black hair. "Nice to meet you." she said, "I'm Reina Redfox. I'm 5 years old and and I use Imagination Magic. I'm Ryu-nii's and Ryo-nii's younger sister and our parents are Gajeel and Levy Redfox."

"Are you sure you're Levy-chan's and GAJEEL's kids?" Jet asked."Maybe you made a mistake." Droy added. "Not a chance." Mira interrupted. "Reina looks exactly like Levy except that she has Gajeel's black hair. Ryuu and Ryo have his magic too. Plus Ryu has Gajeel's looks and Levy's eyes and Ryo has Levy's hair color." Just then Gajeel went over to his kids, picked up Reina, put her on his left shoulder and put his right arm around Levy's waist with his son's beside him on both sides and said, "Quit yer yappin' an' accept the fact that the Shrimp is mine an' we're gonna have a great future ahead of us." To which Levy responded with a huge and deep blush.

Then Mira bent down to a cute little blond haired girl and asked "What's your name little one?" "I'm Lisabeth Dreyar." "How old are you sweetie?" Mira asked. "5. And I use Lightning Magic." she responded. "Do you know who your Mommy and Daddy are?" Lisabeth nodded her head yes and said "Laxus and Lisanna Dreyar." "Awww! I knew it! You look like Lisanna when she was little." Mira said. " you're nothing like your Daddy!" "I feel a bit insulted." Laxus mumbled.

"You should see her when she fights," a boy with black hair and blue streaks said, " She's pretty tough. By the way, I'm Yukio Fullbuster, son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. I'm 7 years old and I use Snow magic." "Juvia and Gray-sama's son?!" Juvia exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes. "Yup." Yukio answered as he started stripping. "Are you sure?" a nearly naked Gray asked. "He's definitely your son Gray." The guild said in response. "Put your clothes on yo perverted exhibitionist." TWO male voices said. "Whatcha say Natsu/Igneel?!" gray and Yukio shouted back. "Igneel?!" Natsu asked. "Yeah," Yukio said and pointed to what appeared to be a mini Natsu, "That's Igneel." 'Igneel 'really did look like Natsu. They had similar clothing styles, they both had pink hair and they both had a scale-like scarf. The young boy smiled and said "Hey Dad." "Where did you get that scarf?" Natsu asked with a rude and harsh tone. 'Igneel' flinched and saddened a bit but said "Igneel the Dragon gave it to me when I was born. My sister has one too." Igneel went into the crowd and then came back out holding a small pinkette's hand. "H-hi Daddy." she said in sweet, cute little voice. As soon as Natsu saw the girl he said "She has Lucy's face!" "That's cuz Lucy is our Mom." Igneel responded. "I-I'm married to Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed trying, and failing, to cover her enormous blush. "You don't have to be so embarassed Lucy,"Mirajane said, "we all knew your feelings for each other anyway We were just wondering when you guys were going to make an official Dragoneel family ." "MIRA!" Lucy yelled. But then the little pink haired girl tugged on the hem of Lucy's skirt and said "Don't worry Mommy, Daddy let you keep your name so it could be Lucy Heartfilia Dragoneel." Lucy sighed but smiled and nodded for their kids to continue speaking. Igneel spoke up and said "My name is Igneel Dragoneel and the king of all fire dragons Igneel named me! I use Fire Dragonslayer magic and I'm 7 years old." "Like father like son, huh Lucy?" Mira commented. Then the cute little pinkette spoke up and said "I'm Luna Dragoneel I use Dra- Celestial Spirit magic and I am 5 years old. Nice to meet you all." " Why Luna?" Natsu asked. "Mommy said that it was because your couple name was NaLu but if you switch it, it would spell Luna and Mommy wanted to have a pattern. Layla,Lucy and Luna." "Aw! Lu-chan that's so cute, giving your daughter a cute codename!" Levy said. Then a small white exceed flew onto Luna's head and said "Don't forget about me!" "Oh right," Luna said " This is Miki, the only kitten of Happy and Charle Exceed." "Aye Sir!" she kitten was all white with one blue spot on her forehead and a pack on her back similar to Happy's but blue. Then Mira said "Let's all take a picture! The next generation of Fairies is here!" and the all snapped a picture doing the famous Fairy Tail sign.

Well that's the next chapter, sorry it took so long i have a bit of stuff i have to take care of so it'll be hard to update but just be patient and more chapters will come.


	3. Chapter 3 What can you tell us?

Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail! I only own my own characters in this! AKA the Kids!

"So Jellal, why are you here anyway?" Erza asked. Then with a serious look Jellal answered, "I had a really bad dream. It involved Fairy Tail and death. It could just be a nightmare but I just wanted to tell you just in case it comes true." This concerned Master Makarov and he asked for more details. "Well," Jellal began, " I saw Fairy Tail Guild engulfed in flames. Everyone was desperately trying to put out the fire but nothing was working, as if the fire had some sort of magic spell on it that kept it from being put out. Eventually the guild was turned to ash. Everything was completely destroyed." Jellal had to stop talking because he grabbed his head in pain. "Dad!" Ayame said, obviously worried about her father's health. " I'm fine, don't worry," he says, " Uh, let's see, Fairy Tail turns to ash but then the dream gets a bit fuzzy and there is a break. When the dream comes back a new Fairy Tail has been built but something is off, there is an evil within the guild. A traitor. I don't who it is but they seem to be unwillingly betraying you. Later there is a mass explosion. Some of you die, though I can't really tell who, you guys were undeniably dead. Those who survive are heavily injured." Jellal then studies the faces of all eleven children and says, " You all survive but you are infants and toddlers. You are unable to do anything."

He pauses and then speaks again, " After another break, 6 people and the traitor are at the peak of their power. The city is in absolute chaos and then in Magnolia Forest a huge ray of magic power shoots into the sky and everything goes black."

There was a short pause before Ayame spoke up and broke the silence. " Dad, y-you saw the future." Shock filled the room. THAT was their future? To be totally annihilated? Why does Fairy Tail's future always involve impending doom for them?

" Then why don't we change it?" Natsu said. " That's the whole reason you guys are here right?" He asked the kids. " We faced stuff like this before, we can do it again!" Natsu said, " Let's change our future! For Fairy Tail!" " For Fairy Tail!" The guild echoed.

" Wait a minute Natsu." Master Makarov said as he smashed him with his giant hand. " We need to know exactly what we are going up against if before we charge into battle like that you idiot. I will have no unnecessary injuries especially from you. Midori, Fukiko," he said as he turned to the twin sisters, " could you tell us exactly what caused all this to happen?"

" Umm," they said as they looked around the guild. When they found what they were looking for it surprised the guild. Ir was first master Mavis Vermillion! "Master Mavis and Zeref had a fight and when Mavis beat him, all his black magic disappears except for his sins."

" EH?!" the guild said. " Zeref is still alive in the future?!"

"Yeah and he was really nice too…" Luna said. Zeref? Nice? How did those words even fit together?

" L-Luna?" Lucy began, " How do you know if Zeref is nice?" Then Igneel spoke up and said " He used to play with her." " How is she not dead?! I thought that Zeref sucked the life out of everything with his weird-o black magic sphere!" Igneel was about to say something when Ayame interrupted and said " Auntie Lucy and Auntie Levy from the future said not to tell you. It'll ruin everything. " Even worse than Zeref?" Lucy questioned. "...yes…" Ayame said looking down with a pained look on her face. Erza then bends down and puts an arm around her 'daughter' and said " It's alright, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

" But is there anything you can tell us?" Master Mavis asked. This time Eiko spoke up and said " The seven bad guys are all people you all currently are the seven deadly sins. Zeref's seven deadly sins to be exact." " Who are they?" " Can't say. Mom and Dad stressed the fact that if we told you who they were and we capture them before zeref's sins get ahold of them, it could cause them to go into a freaky frenzy and try to posses other people at a random. And if the host body doesn't have a certain characteristic then the black magic will destroy it from the inside out until it completely wipes out the Earth's population or it finds a better host body than the original one."

It was shocking. The news was too much to handle at one time and to hear such things from an eleven year old! " But," Fukiko said, " That is why we came. Our parents told us that our magic and knowledge can help you win against them."

" Why didn't our future selves come to help us like what happened during the Grand Magic Games?" Levy asked.

"If we happen to fail then our parents , well some, could still try to change the outcome of the war since we have already given you an advantage."

" Wait what do you mean by 'some' of your parents?" Mira asked with worry.

"Auntie Wendy, Juvia and Lucy are still pregnant." Ayame said.

"WHAT?!" The guild yelled. "They're still fighting like that?! Are they crazy?!"

" Don't be stupid." Ayame replied. " Auntie Wendy is really big now with Uncle Romeo's only child so she stays in the safe house as the nurse with Auntie Juvia who is 'going into labor', whatever that means, under Uncle Romeo's protection.

" And Lucy?" Natsu asked.

" Auntie Lucy is fighting." Ayame said.

"Why?!"

" Natsu," Lucy said with tears in her eyes as she spoke, " Don't you remember? I always told you that it's much more fun if everyone is together as a guild. The future me would've known the risks and is obviously confident that we will survive."

Luna tugged on Natsu's pants bottom and said " Mommy is an S-class wizard in the future if that makes you feel any better Daddy." Natsu looked at her as she continued, " she is really powerful and learned really complicated spells. In fact, Mommy was the one who sent us here too. She defied all logic and time traveled without the use of the Eclipse Gate."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the future?" Master Mavis asked.

Eiko replied, "Only that your battle with Zeref and the release of his seven deadly sins are inevitable and Fairy Tail Guild's destruction."


End file.
